


Newfound Freedoms

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is determined to last thirty days, but he's not sure he can make it on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newfound Freedoms

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=83801#t83801) from [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade** : _Jensen has only ever tried on a chastity cage for a few hours to maybe a day max back when he was single. Now that he's with Jared he finally reveals his fantasy about it. Jared's intrigued and agrees to try it out for a month or more. Would love to see Jensen finally being released near the end and coming completely undone with his first orgasm since._

 

Day four. It's morning, but early enough that it's still dark out. Yet Jensen's awake and he's fairly certain there'll be no getting back to sleep today.

Jared's at his back, his light snoring telling Jensen that he's still asleep. So Jensen does his best to keep himself calm, willing his body to stay as still as possible – he doesn't want to wake Jared up when he's been working so hard lately, when he needs his sleep much more than Jensen needs a little comfort. It's nothing serious, after all. It's just that he's a bit restless and throbbing down below… It hurts, sure, but it's a hurt that he asked for. And he's not backing out now, not this early in the game.

"Why you 'wake?" Jared suddenly grumbles from behind him, pulling Jensen back against him.

"Sorry. Just lemme get up. You go back to sleep."

"Nah, not hap'nin'."

Jared curls around him, arms around his waist, a thigh slipping between his legs. One hand holds him still while the other rubs calming circles over his stomach. It takes time, an endless stretch of minutes, but eventually Jensen feels his body calm down, his eyelids getting heavy again.

"You good?"

Jensen heaves a breath. "Yeah, 'm good."

~

Day seven. Yet again, Jensen's awake before dawn. Day five he'd managed to get back to sleep without too much trouble, and yesterday he'd had an early start at work so he'd just gotten up anyway, but today the ache is excruciating and he finds himself all but humping the mattress before he even fully realises what he's doing. He takes a deep breath and pulls away, rolling onto his back to try and escape the stimulation, but the light tickle of the sheets on his skin proves to be almost as bad.

He's twitchy all over, like he's been sprinkled with itching powder, and he wants to growl out his frustration, only that he knows it won't help one bit.

"Jen?"

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and pushes a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. I just… nevermind. Sorry."

"Come here."

The mattress jolts as Jared sits himself up and props his back against the headboard. He pulls Jensen over to his side of the bed and up into his lap, Jensen straddling his right thigh. Jensen goes willingly, arms wrapping around Jared's shoulders, but he hisses and rears back the moment his balls brush the surface of Jared's leg.

Jared gets that concerned look on his face – the one where his eyebrows draw together and a deep crease forms through the middle of his forehead – and he reaches down to gently cup the weight hanging so conspicuously between Jensen's legs. Jensen wants to move away from the touch but Jared holds firm, caressing the metal bars maintaining Jensen's cock in a perfect curve, though the flesh beneath is swollen and fighting its confines.

"Shh, it's okay."

With a rush, Jensen falls in close to Jared's body, arms wrapping around his shoulders and tucking his face against Jared's neck. Jared strokes his hair comfortingly and rocks him back and forth for a few moments. It's only when Jared finally stops still that Jensen notices the way his hips are unconsciously pressing in to Jared's stomach, rubbing the cage and his balls against the bend in Jared's hip.

"Hurts?" Jared says against his ear.

Jensen can't seem to make his voice work, so he just nods.

For a long time after Jared is silent, still stroking Jensen's hair, then he says:

"You know, you don't have to—"

"But I want to," Jensen cuts in.

"But if you're hurting—"

"I know, but… I want this. I want this so bad. I said I'd go thirty days, and I will."

"Okay."

Jared strokes him all over, trying to settle him down, but for whatever reason Jensen's body just doesn't want to cooperate. He's still twitching with arousal, his cock still desperate for attention, and his fingernails dig deeper into Jared's back. He needs a distraction. And he finds the perfect one when Jared's body jerks suddenly, his upper thigh bumping into Jensen's knee where it's still propped between Jared's legs.

"Let me suck on you."

Pulling back to look him in the eyes, Jared stares in disbelief.

"Are your sure that's the best thing right now?"

"It's the perfect distraction."

They shuffle positions until Jared's lying partly flat on the mattress and Jensen is kneeling between his legs. Jared's hard as nails, cock standing up long and proud, and Jensen wastes no time taking his into his mouth, tongue licking up the bead of precome clinging to the tip. He licks over the entire length before taking Jared into his throat proper. His cock throbs in Jensen's mouth and Jensen takes it deeper, hungry for the taste. He gags slightly and feels a rush of saliva fill his mouth, making a show of slurping wetly all the way back up the length of Jared's cock. It's obscene, and Jensen preens when Jared curses under his breath, fingers pulling on Jensen's hair to urge him back down again.

"So filthy, Jen. So fucking dirty with my cock in your mouth."

Jensen lets Jared guide him, mouth going slack as Jared tries to hold back from fucking his throat yet can't manage to stop himself. Jared's not small, and Jensen knows his voice is going to be wrecked for the rest of the day, but when Jared finally comes – pulling out just in time to make a complete mess of Jensen's chin and lips – it's so, so worth it.

~

Day twelve. Jensen's getting used to waking periodically during the night with a raging hard on, but he notes the past couple of nights haven't been quite as bad as those previous, which he's thankful for. He's still got to rest because he's still got a life to maintain and still got a job to get to. He doesn't really know what he'd do without Jared – he probably would have already given up on this kink experiment of his, that was for sure – but Jared's been helping him the whole way, even with the cleaning, and the daily latherings of baby oil, and the morning frustration.

The mornings in particular have been much better since Jensen had figured out that a 'distraction' was the perfect remedy to his frustration. Jared certainly doesn't mind his cock being said distraction, especially if Jensen is going to pay it so much attention. In fact, Jensen has discovered a new found love for sucking Jared's brains out his dick at any chance he gets – mornings, evenings, and even very occasionally in the middle of the night. Somehow their dynamic has changed completely in only a matter of days - Jared had become even more tactile and praising of him than he already was, and Jensen has found himself acting more submissive that he ever has before. It's a new and interesting feeling, and Jensen can't help but like this unexpected level of emotional contentment he's acquired.

Even so, his contentment doesn’t stop him from waking early still trying to rub himself off against the bedsheets. In line with their recent morning routines Jared is soon awake as well and pulling Jensen into his lap, palming the sensitive handful of Jensen's caged cock and heavy balls. Jensen's heart jumps in his chest, cock throbbing in its prison, and Jared pulls him in close, soothingly stroking his back.

Jensen tries to relax, and for a short while it works, but suddenly Jared's hands have wandered further than usual, fingertips playing with the furl of his entrance.

"Can I?"

After Jensen's quick nod, Jared is sucking two fingers into his mouth before bringing them back down between Jensen's cheeks. He swirls them around the rim of his hole for several seconds and then pushes inside, nudging them in and out until Jensen starts to loosen up. It doesn't take long for Jared to be reaching for the lube they keep by the bed, and he slicks up three fingers and roughly jabs them back inside.

"Let me fuck you."

Jensen moans at the thought of Jared fucking him while he's still wearing the cage and can't get hard, and it turns him on so much he can barely stand it. He lets Jared turn him over onto all fours, the cage hanging freely between his legs, and soon Jared's slicked-up cock is pushing inside, setting all his nerve endings on fire, and Jensen's far more conscious of the stretch than usual.

They're both breathing heavily, Jared's chest pressing along the line of his back, and Jensen doesn't know where to focus, he just feels so sensitive all over. But then Jared starts to thrust, the pressure in his abdomen starting to build, and suddenly he can't see anything past the feeling of Jared's dick in his ass, the long, slick slide of it punching into him with each jerk of Jared's hips. The clinking of the padlock against the metal cage and the undeniable heaviness of his balls just seems to fade into the background.

Something feels like it's pulling tight in his gut, building towards some sort of release, but Jared's hips stutter to a stop before Jensen can get there, spilling hot come deep inside him. Admittedly, that alone brings him great satisfaction.

Jared pulls out as he starts to soften and Jensen's own neglected cock is feeling a whole lot of hurt, a futile string of precome connecting it to the sheets below. But he decides in that moment that he doesn't care – it's nothing a cold shower can't fix.

~

Day sixteen. He's hardly waking during the night anymore and Jensen finds he's having less moments of discomfort during the day, too. It's like his cock is finally starting to get with the program, that's it's not going to be allowed to get hard no matter how much it tries.

They start every weekday morning with Jensen sucking Jared off, Jared always making a point of pulling out just as he comes so he can make Jensen wear it for the few minutes they have to spare. Before now Jensen has never really considered facials to be something he's into, but these days he can't seem to get enough of Jared's come, wherever he decides to put it.

That morning Jared somehow manages to get it in his hair, and before he knows it Jared is literally dragging him into the shower and washing Jensen's hair for him. It's completely ridiculous but Jensen has to bury his face in Jared's shoulder to hide his emotion. He can't remember the last time they showered together like this, Jared gently washing him all over, taking care of him in such a way.

Neither of them are teenagers anymore, but somehow Jared gets hard again, and Jensen can't get on his knees fast enough. Jared comes down the back of his throat this time, and Jensen has to help him out of the shower and towel him off he can barely keep himself on his feet.

Jared somehow gets away on time, but Jensen ends up being late to work, his lips still a little swollen and lightly tingling.

~

Day twenty-two. It's a Sunday and for once Jared's awake before Jensen, coaxing him into wakefulness with teeth on his nipple and two fingers in his ass. There are so many reasons it's better than an alarm clock Jensen would lose count if he tried to name them all.

Jared is already fucking in to him by the time he's fully alert, but even after he's come and pulled out again, Jared is back pushing a thin vibrator back into Jensen's hole, angling it around until he finds that spot that has Jensen bucking up involuntarily.

"So hot, Jen. And fuck, I know this thing's small but it makes you look so sloppy and loose."

Jared plays for a few minutes before swapping out the vibrator for a much bigger one, holding it just right and thrusting it in and out at his own pace. Jensen feels that particular tightness coiling low in his stomach again, and with Jared not giving him a moment to breathe Jensen is suddenly throwing his head back, his body going taut like a bowstring as he orgasms around the vibrator. He loses all sense of the world around him for a handful of seconds, coming back down to the vision of Jared's grinning face.

Jared kisses him all over, telling him how amazing he is, before starting up the vibrator again. Jensen cries out from the overstimulation but Jared holds him down. His attentions are almost punishing in their relentlessness, and after a secondary orgasm Jensen feels so wrung out he could sleep for a week.

He notices during clean-up that all the stimulation made him make a mess of himself – a dribble of his own come painting his upper thigh – but Jared takes care of it. He changes the sheets and then puts Jensen back to bed, Jared slipping between the covers not long after to spoon up behind him.

~

Day thirty-one. Jared unlocks the cage with a flourish and dismantles the pieces, kissing Jensen on the lips once he's free again.

Jensen curls up into his side, hiding his face in Jared's shoulder, not sure how to feel. Of course he's happy to have made it to the end and happy to be free again. But at the same time he feels strangely _naked_ and vulnerable. Insecure, even. It's silly, he knows, but after so many days he misses the weight of the cage. And it's not that they were unhappy before, because they really weren't, but their dynamic had changed while he'd been locked up, and he fears to lose that because he'd enjoyed it so much more than he'd ever expected to.

"It's okay, baby," Jared soothes, "Let me welcome you back, hmm?"

Jared shuffles down between his legs and takes Jensen's cock into his mouth, sucking it down without preamble. Jensen can't hold back the cry of shock that leaves him, the sensation of being touched there again almost at the point of being overwhelming. Of course it's not the first time Jared's blown him, not by a long shot, but it still feels like something completely new and exhilarating. He gets hard in Jared's mouth in a matter of seconds and the slick press of Jared's tongue on the underside of his dick is more affecting than it's ever been.

He doesn't last long – he couldn't possibly – and he spills into Jared's throat with an almighty shout. Jared pulls away quickly, which Jensen is thankful for, and he quickly scrambles back up, leaning down to plunder Jensen's mouth.

And Jensen's hit with the heady taste of his own come, Jared pressing it past his lips with rolling sweeps of his tongue. It turns Jensen on more than he can say, and he pulls Jared more firmly against him, hooking his ankles around the back of Jared's thighs.

"So," Jared says, holding back a smile, "Was it everything you wanted?"

Jensen sighs deeply, thoughtful. "More than I could've imagined or anticipated."

Jared squeezes him until Jensen thinks he hears his ribs creak.

"I was thinking… maybe one week off, five weeks on?"

Jensen's heart skips a beat.

 

~end.


End file.
